Mia Mallone
Mia Mallone is a character in The Calamitous Campaign. Profile Story Mia is the most beautiful girl in the world. Her stunning blonde hair curls perfectly right until about her waist, but still, her brilliant blue eyes shine almost as brightly as her plethora of golden jewelry. Her dress, fashionably black with accents glittering as if a galaxy spins inside it, only covers her to her décolleté and immediately wraps itself around her arms like a pair of long gloves. Where her dress ends she found a way to magically accessorize with striped stockings, black and red, and ruby red heels to boot. It works, because the dress is right about long enough to hide the pistol she carries in her garter. Nobody really mentions her freckles, because that'd be rude, since she doesn't really like them.   Her personality, on the other hand, is nowhere near as imposing as her looks. Mia is quite a sociable girl, agreeably witty and an eager conversation partner. Perhaps a bit to giggly and with a silly quirk or uncommon habit here or there, but those are the little nip-and-tucks you can't help but forgive her. She smokes, but it adds to her charm. She's very pleasant company, and very pleasant... company.   One of the rather intimidating obstacles to overcome before dating her though, is her upbringing. Mia has the fortune of being the sole daughter to Montgomery “Monty” Mallone, one of the most notorious crime bosses in The District. He has all the right intentions, but Mia can't help but think sticking three bodyguards on her at any given time is a tad overprotective. And they're not just expendable grunts, either. Layne “Scissors” Vice has gotten into several fights for the boss' sake, and has all the ugly scars to show for it. He's a pretty lanky man, and it came as quite a surprise that he could as much as lift a tommy-gun, let alone wipe an entire building with it. Dimitri “Dimi” Lebowitz doesn't have nearly as many marks to show, but that's because he hardly ever has to take a blow. A lot of brawny grunts simply take the punches and stabs and pretend they're nothing. Dimi's not like that: he'll often be the first to attack, and never endure hits for longer than necessary. Common courtesy, on the other hand, is not his strong suit. Lazlo “Marky” MacKenzie is a lot more amiable, in comparison. He's a sneaky fellow with a lot of interpersonal skill for a gangster. He was usually the one to sweet-talk his way into or out of any situation, but he was stuck onto the protection of Mia simply so that she would have at least someone around her who she can talk to on a more personal level. Lazlo was a somewhat closer friend to Monty, he even came over for dinner from time to time. He was probably the first business contact of Monty he allowed to extend to his daughter, which in the world of The District meant that Montgomery had absolute, impeccable trust in you.   After all, Mia is the most beautiful girl in the world, and anyone who says otherwise is risking a cap in their skull. Category:Non-Canon Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Calamitous Campaign Characters Category:Humans Category:Composite Characters Category:"Normal" Category:Gunners